En las fauces del León
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos en Columbia, Booker ha salido vivo de Columbia con una Elizabeth totalmente inexperta en todo lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerle; ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando el León tenga apetito de un Cordero? (UA)
1. Prologo

**Notas: Tanto la obra como los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Irrational Games, 2k y Ken Levine junto a su equipo técnico.  
**

**.-En este FanFic los personajes no están relacionados como Padre/Hija así que nos ahorramos las santiguadas, y como se darán cuenta soy fan de BookxLiz **

**.-Espero que sea de su agrado y me acompañen en este viaje. **

**.-Cualquier critica constructiva con su debida forma, lenguaje y respeto sera tomada con mucha atención.**

Nunca antes sus labios se habían sentido tan invadidos como aquella ocasión, y es que sin más, después de tanto tiempo, al fin le había arrebatado un osado beso que se endulzaba con el sabor tierno a Whisky que consumió producto de su soledad, cada roce con su lengua que parecía el implacable mar chocando salvajemente contra las rocas, era como robarle el alma, sumiéndola en un terrible abismo frió; la respiración pesada que desconocía si era producto del agrado en aquel arrebato o pedían clemencia para que el acto fuera pausado. Sus manos apenas lo sostuvieron por los anchos hombros aferrándose con la poca fuerza que tenia, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban. _Más, me necesitas, me quemas, me consumes._

Se odiaba al no detener sus instintos, el auto control no era una palabra que estuviera ahora dentro del lenguaje corporal, un hilo de sangre escurrió por la comisura de sus labios al intentar vanamente separarse, que como respuesta condujo a una mordida voraz, el sabor metálico acompañado por la suavidad de sus labios termino por volverlo un depredador, no había marcha atrás. _Me tienes, me manipulas, me flagelas._

Separándose de su rostro para perderse en sus ojos azules, que aun estaban nublados, buscando equilibrio… Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras con la yema de sus dedos delineaba la herida aun ardiente de su labio inferior, la sal causaba una sensación de dolor agradable, y sin embargo, sus facciones aun representaban un profundo rencor, las palabras podrían sobrar en aquel momento en que dio un largo suspiro resignado, le había ganado la batalla. Hundió su cabeza sobre su cuello, la sensación era áspera debido a su barba de algunos días, él inhalaba profundamente su perfume… Oh por cristo, como adoraba ese perfume, que solo en su piel destilaba aquel embriagante vaho, luego con la punta de sus labios sentía la sangre de su yugular correr con fuerza, y entre sus brazos aun temblaba su pequeño cuerpo. _Me desangras, me absorbes, me revelas, me privas._

Su cuerpo vibro en cuanto sintió su rostro como papel de lija hundiéndose en su garganta, su respiración tibia y húmeda, la culpabilidad lleno cada sentido con una fuerte descarga que le erizo la piel desde la espalda baja hasta su nuca, mientras con sus lánguidos brazos lo envolvía en un abrazo, su corazón latía fuerte, un largo suspiro la hizo regresar a la realidad acerva en la que ahora estaba envuelta, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza, _**-Hay un lugar en el infierno-**_ pensó para si misma, condenándose, moralmente gris… era lo único y ultimo que medito antes de mirar al sol ocultarse, con la luz molesta de los autos que cruzaban desinteresados por las calles de la ciudad del amor, a nadie le importaban sus problemas existenciales, probablemente pensarían en una adorable pareja compartiendo un momento intimo, antes de considerar la idea, de un par de humanos que se desarmaban con crudeza. _Me condenas… Me matas._

_**-Booker, ahora yo tengo miedo de ti.**_

**Notas finales: Booker x Elizabeth 4evah :c Realmente me pico demasiado saber que eran Padre x Hija, desde que Booker se topa con Eli sabia que existía una clase de tensión amorosa pero los guionistas destrozaron mi sueño!**


	2. No más Mr DeWitt

**Nuevo capitulo, esperando que sea de su agrado, dejen sus reviews, preguntas, sugerencias.**

_¿Dónde estas? No lo sé, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Eso deseo conocer, ¿Te quedaras? No... me quiero ir._

¿Alguna vez te has imaginado atrapado en un laberinto estrecho?, esa sensación incomoda por no encontrar oxigeno suficiente para mantener tus pulmones funcionando correctamente, la angustia de no moverte con libertad. Bien pues eso era lo que DeWitt habia experimentados los últimos veinte años; su vida estaba totalmente deteriorada, los residuos de su vida eran enjuagados con alcohol, era irónico, había cumplido con "Saldar su deuda" y contrario a ello, sentía como si pagarla lo estuviera ahogando poco a poco, era una muerte lenta y dolorosa, ¿Cómo se reconstruía una vida rota?, los excesos, la manera subversiva en la que vivió etiquetado eran solo gijarros a comparación de las atrocidades que Columbia le había mostrado que era capaz de concebir.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las transparentes ventanas de su habitación, ese lugar frio y seco que lo acompañaba desde que había vuelto a poner un pie sobre la tierra, literalmente, aquellos escurridizos rayos dorados le golpeaban el rostro con entrechocada provocación, anunciándole que era un nuevo, aburrido, desgastado y enervante día, de no ser porque aun entre el sueño y la realidad que lo golpeaba, escuchaba los considerados pasos de "alguien más", ella aun seguía ahí, DeWitt aun se preguntaba como es que alguien tan lleno de energía y júbilo había soportado más de seis meses convivir con su nefasta persona. Aquellas eran preguntas que era mejor ignorar por todo el resto del día hasta que cayera la noche, y en el medio de esta las volviera a formular para dejarlo dormido, aun que esa no era la palabra correcta, no tomando en cuenta la reacción de sopor que la bebida le brindaba; oh Booker DeWitt, eres patético.

Aun no queria levantarse de la cama, era demasiado pronto para volver a ser torturado por la ventura de la gente que caminaba afuera, esos sonidos de los autos transitando por las empedradas calles, las cortinas metálicas de cada negocio que daba la bienvenida a nuevos clientes, y por supuesto... las personas. DeWitt bufo con molestia quitando de su frente algunos mechones de cabello arremolinados, la noche anterior no había sido grata igual que todas las que recordaba, mientras pasaba sus manos entre su rostro como un instinto de resignación y otro más de cansancio; levantando su cuerpo para quedar sentado por el borde de la ancha cama que hasta ahora era la única que no hacia comentario alguno sobre su manera tan deprimente de ser. Sintió la duela fría bajo sus pies, causando que la sensación lo trajera al mundo de los vivos un poco más, mientras se estiraba como un gato haciendo tronar sus huesos desde la espalda baja hasta la nuca. _**-Buenos días-**_ comento en voz baja irguiendo su cuerpo tambaleante producto de su temprano despertar, para dirigirse con los pies arrastrándose hacia el cuarto de baño. Retiro la única pieza de ropa que lo acompañaba, sus pantaloncillos, que lanzo directamente al canasto de ropa sucia... Abrió las llaves de la regadera, y metiéndose directamente en ella sintió el agua helada caerle por la piel, sus músculos inmediatamente se contrajeron causando tensión, que tras unos segundos desaparecía cuando la temperatura del agua aumentaba de manera agradable, Booker levanto el rostro dando un profundo suspiro.

Sin percatarse, sumido en sus propios pensamientos semi suicidas, la puerta de su habitación se entreabrió, asomando un par de ojos curiosos y grandes de color zafiro, buscando como un animalillo inquieto que necesitaba algo con que jugar, la amplia sonrisa de la criatura se dejo notar en cuanto asomo su cabeza totalmente, notando de inmediato la ausencia de Booker en la cama, lo que daba luz verde a poder invadir aquel espacio. **-Elizabeth.-** Se escucho la voz de Booker desde el baño, causando que la pobre mujer respingara, a la par que su corazón casi salia disparado como una bala directo contra uno de los muros; mientras se encogía de hombros y torcía la boca decepcionada de no poder realizar su broma, sin embargo nuevamente volvería a recuperar su sonrisa entretanto iba directo hacia la puerta del servicio.

**-¿Booker?**

Elizabeth lo llamo con suavidad mientras tocaba la puerta un par de veces con suavidad, esperando a que él respondiera...

Desde que lo había conocido, él se mostró hostil, duro, distante, aun incluso en las situaciones más tensas no lo vio quebrarse, al contrario, a pesar de estar golpeado, baleado, y de más destrozos corporales, el continuaba en pie de lucha como un macho alfa en defensa de su territorio; podía admirarlo tanto como casi llegar a asegurar que le temia, y no porque él la pudiera lastimar, al menos no físicamente, considerándolo, el temor era producto de la incertidumbre al no saber por qué sus ojos verdes, oh esos ojos verdes esmeralda tan profundos, siempre estaban tristes, sin importar que era lo que ella hiciera, DeWitt era un hombre solitario. Ella podía dar la mitad de su vida, por verlo alguna vez feliz, le entristecía la idea de no poder ayudar en algo.

Cuando Booker hubo terminado su aseo personal, la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando salir el vapor tibio de la ducha, y permitiendo ver de a poco su figura, llevando solo una toalla que le ajustaba sobre su cadera. Cuando Elizabeth lo miro no evito sonrojarse de manera evidente, y girandose con rapidez para evitar un momento más que incomodo entre los dos.

**-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no deberías entrar así al cuarto de las personas?**

**-Lo... Lo siento Mr. DeWitt.**

Aquello fue suficiente, cada vez que ella lo llamaba de esa manera era porque estaba nerviosa, causando que Booker sonriera tiernamente, le sorprendía lo pudorosa que llegaba a ser Elizabeth, por dios los tiempos habían cambiado, las mujeres comenzaban a deshacerse de los estorbosos vestidos largos y abombados, reemplazándolos por ligeras faldas y blusas que daban una mayor autonomía, la filosofía, la historia, el modo de vida comenzaba a ser más fluido, o eso pensaba él... él que había vivido en una urbe como lo era Nueva York. ya fuera de aquel pensamiento, sin siquiera ser considerado, Booker camino alrededor de la pieza en busca de sus ropas.

**-¿Planeas cambiarte frente a mi?**

**-Uh?-** Booker volteo a mirarla sin mucho interés, la jovencita debía aprender lo que era respetar el espacio de los demás, mientras él se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, revolviendolo, cada movimiento de sus brazos y manos causaba que sus músculos se enmarcaran de una manera más prominente...

Prominente... si aquella palabra calzaba a la perfección para Booker, oh Booker, _¿Cuando había dejado de ser Mr. DeWitt?_, muchas veces él menciono que lo llamara directamente por su nombre, perdio la cuenta de cuantas veces la reprendió por ello, y ahora lo miraba como Booker y no como Mr. DeWitt, lo observo por el rabillo del ojo, su espalda enmarcada, sus brazos largos y fuertes, su piel adornada por las cicatrices, preguntándose si aun dolían, el vivo color rojo subió inmediatamente a su rostro sintiendose abrumada, y como una liebre asustada, inmediatamente prefirió salir.

Afuera, sus piernas temblaron, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y la respiración apenas le daba para mantener funcionando su sistema respiratorio, trago saliva de forma dificultosa recargándose sobre uno de los muros fuera de aquel cuarto de la tortura, y acomodo su cabello para regresar a la cocina, quizá terminar de poner la mesa la liberaría de aquel fugaz pensamiento sobre Booker... Booker, era el primer hombre que conocía directamente, con él había experimentado la gran mayoría de emociones, miedo, tristeza, alegría, libertad, incluso un poco de amor, amor cuando la rescato de aquella maquina de tortura que consumía su vida en forma agónica, para los finales macabros de Comstock, a pesar de que habían pasado seis meses (De manera relativa) DeWitt llego para rescatarla en el momento critico,la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y él se condeno por ella manchando sus manos una vez más con sangre para terminar con todo el ciclo oscuro de Elizabeth, el Profeta, dándole muerte, cargando él solo con el peso, ese "León" como lo había llamado Fink, se había ganado un lugar en su maltratado corazón.

**Nota final: Comenzamos el conflicto emocional desde... YA! obviamente habrá flash backs para entender partes dela historia, sobre todo como ambos terminaron bajo el mismo techo; y... oh si estara metido en líos de faldas, solo eso le faltaba para completar su deplorable vida. **


	3. Hay un lugar

Desayunar, leer, fumar, salir, beber, todo el día de Booker se reducía en no más que esas actividades, sin tomar en cuenta lo que pudiera pasar de manera independiente; se miro en el espejo, se notaba cansado, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se fijaba en su aspecto físico, para seguido preguntarse, ¿Cómo se vería para Elizabeth?, una estruendosa risa abarco en su cabeza suspirando pesadamente. _**-Eres un viejo de casi 40, y ella es una niña-**_ En realidad eso era de dientes hacia afuera, por lo menos la parte en que consideraba a Liz como una niña, porque no era así, ella estaba en total flor de la edad, sus ojos irradiaban la madurez de una mujer que esperaba conocer el mundo y a si misma. Y sin embargo no podía imaginarla experimentar eso con alguien más que no fuera él, el hombre que la saco de aquella burbuja que la asfixiaba, sacudió la cabeza negando algunos pensamientos antes de terminar su rutina diaria de las mañanas para bajar al desayuno.

**-Buenos días.**

La voz ronca de Booker saco a Elizabeth de sus pensamientos, haciéndola girarse hacia él con gracia, sonriendole ampliamente mientras mantenía una bandeja humeante entre sus pequeñas manos cubiertas por unos guantes para no quemarse; camino hasta la mesa para colocar los últimos toques de aquel desayuno para dos. DeWitt tomo su lugar con tranquilidad mientras olía los atractivos aromas que se esparcían por el lugar, y su estomago hizo un ruido sonoro, causando que la muchacha soltara una risa en el tan callado ambiente, causando que Booker solo siguiera su acto, antes que avergonzarse por lo ocurrido, hasta que ambos se miraron a los ojos, un momento "curioso", que duro apenas un instante antes de que los sonidos de afuera los sacaran de aquel mar de pensamientos. Elizabeth se dedicaba a servir mientras Booker cortaba rebanadas de pan para ambos, y en una forma de romper el hielo él se digno a hablar.

**-Huele muy bien, qué es?.**

Elizabeth levanto sus ojos azules hacia los verdes de Booker, santo cristo eran tan varoniles pero hermosos, enmarcados con aquellas cejas pobladas y duros rasgos, si, era un León, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba respondiendo con naturalidad, aun sin perderse en aquella hermosa selva verde y salvaje. -Crema de maíz con algunas hierbas aromáticas y queso, y para el postre tengo un soufle.

**-Suena bastante bien-** Contesto de manera indiferente DeWitt. **-Tienes planes para más tarde?.**

Pregunto casi de manera inconsciente, sabiendo perfectamente que el único pasatiempo de Elizabeth era pintar frente a su balcon, el cual daba la vista más bonita que ella pudiera soñar, aquella torre con la que con tanto anhelo deseo. **-Mm, quería salir a comprar Oleos, y quizá algunas cosas del mercado.-** Habían terminado de servirse mutuamente, mientras se acomodaban para dar inicio al ritual de cada mañana, ver comer a Booker era todo un espectáculo, nunca conoció a nadie que comiera en esa forma, en realidad no conocía a nadie más que a él, mientras ella se tomaba la modestia de darse tiempo para tomar sus alimentos, él no hacia más que llenar su estomago con grandes bocados, era un milagro que no se atorara con tanta comida, entonces él se detuvo y comprendió lo que hacia, un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas... un... sonrojo.

Aquella acción involuntaria sorprendió a Elizabeth dejándola casi sin aliento, un hombre tan fuerte como él, mostraba un signo sensible, ella no tuvo más que sonreirle con ternura, DeWitt suspiro mientras tragaba y desviaba los ojos buscando algo que tomar, la dureza de sus acciones más que ser toscas, llegaban a enternecer más a la chica que tenia frente a él, así paso el desayuno entre algún comentario poco trascendental, y el típico sonido de la vajilla. ** quiere salir conmigo?.**

Booker volvió su atención a Elizabeth, aquellas palabras las había estado esperando toda la mañana y al fin lograba escucharlas de ella, y no de sus fantasias, acento con la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfactoria, antes de contestar. **-Ve por tus cosas y salimos.-** se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la sala, mientras buscaba su cartera y algunos cigarros para llevar, por su parte Elizabeth emocionada subía por las escaleras, escuchando sus pasos alegres sobre el pasillo antes de escuchar la puerta de su recamara abrirse y cerrarse. Aun no sabia que era lo que DeWitt causaba, pero cada vez que lo sentía ceder ante sus deseos, algo se detonaba haciéndola sentir especial, el león cedía ante el cordero... Se tumbo sobre la cama mirando el techo de madera oscura, mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su cabeza, aun podía palpar la piel de áspera de Booker entre sus frágiles manos cada vez que era herido y ella se daba a la labor de procurarle, siempre mostrando templanza y fuerza, quizá para que ella no se acobardara y siguieran juntos aquel viacrucis, siempre protegiéndola, siempre manteniendola cerca. En las lejanas tierras de Japón existía un mito, o leyenda, cada ser vivo nace atado con un hilo rojo en el meñique a alguien más, y este no puede ser roto, aun ni con la voluntad del universo ese hilo seria separado de ambos seres, entonces Elizabeth se pregunto así misma si, aquel hilo rojo estaba atado a Booker.

Recobro el sentido en cuanto escucho a Booker gritarle desde abajo si ya estaba lista... ¿Por qué las mujeres tardaban tanto?, inmediatamente ella tomo su bolso y salio sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, bajando las escaleras con presura se poso frente a él mirándolo y sonriendole plenamente.

**-Lista, ¿nos vamos?.**

Tomo a Booker del brazo animándolo a salir, y la puerta se abrió para darles la bienvenida a aquel caluroso día, o eso era lo que esperaban... En aquel momento estaba totalmente despejado, la caminata surgía con naturalidad, una compra por aquí, otra por allá, pasos sin ser contados, cuadras, parques con gente paseando, turistas y locales, todos embelesados por la ciudad del amor, excepto Booker, oh Booker, parecía aburrido y en cierto grado incomodo por el caluroso clima, prefería New York, a veces... lo extrañaba, aun que sabia que ese lugar era su infierno en la tierra, pero tenia algo que le agradaba de manera masoquista. Sin embargo, el clima pasaba de ser soleado, a unas nubes grises que cubrían el cielo de manera celosa, mientras a lo lejos, el sonido de algunos truenos estremeció los huesos de Elizabeth haciéndola por instinto de supervivencia aferrarse a Booker, enterrando su rostro sobre el amplio pecho del mismo, dejándolo desconcertado. Malos recuerdos llegaban a ella torturándola lentamente, regresandole con un seco golpe las diapositivas de Emporia.

**-Tranquila, todo esta bien-** DeWitt acaricio sus cabellos castaños mientras trataba de reconfortarla, él estaba en ese lugar con ella, lejos de toda la pesadilla que habia sido Columbia, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, hasta sentir los latidos tranquilos y cálidos de aquel hombre que la sostenía con suavidad, entonces se relajo. **-Lo siento, es que yo.-** Antes de terminar Booker ya estaba caminando con ella aun agarrada a él, sin prestarle más atención que la debida, a veces no lo comprendía, era un hombre... dificil.

Pequeñas gotas caían desde el cielo, hasta que sin aviso, una torrencial lluvia hacia a toda la gente correr de un lado a otro para resguardarse, a Booker y Elizabeth eso no los molestaba, después de todo, ya alguna vez lo habían experimentado, llegando a decir que era, agradable. DeWitt se saco el chaleco colocandolo sobre la cabeza de Elizabeth para al menos cubrirla un poco, ella alzo el rostro encontrando la serenidad que el agua le daba a Booker, como si esta lo limpiara de los fantasmas que lo perseguían, y aquello también la relajaba a ella, sin lugar a dudas, uno debía estar a lado del otro para subsistir. Llegando a casa ambos entraron totalmente empapados, mojando la alfombra por los chorros de agua que escurrían de sus ropas, pero no había estado tan mal, al menos sus compras seguían resguardadas en el bolso que Booker coloco sobre una pequeña mesa de la sala principal. **-Ve a cambiarte-** Aquello sonó casi como una orden a la que Elizabeth obedecería, mientras él preparaba algo caliente para beber y encenderia la chimenea para darle calor a la casa, parecía que la lluvia no se detendría en un largo rato.

Elizabeth entro a su pieza, necesitaba una ducha caliente y eso es lo que haría, abrió las llaves para llenar la tina con agua a temperatura agradable, dándole espacio para poder quitarse la ropa, notando cosas, cosas en las que antes no se había detenido a pensar, como su cuerpo, si, su cuerpo, su figura menuda pero de piel firme, se miro al espejo detenidamente recorriendo con sus ojos cada detalle, las pecas por encima de sus senos y sobre sus hombros, el color homogéneo de su piel, sus ojos bajaban lentamente hasta detenerse por cohibición, y prefiriendo entrar a la tina cuanto antes.

Jugo con el agua entre sus dedos, sin pensar en casi nada, y ese casi fue su perdición en cuanto recordó lo ocurrido en la mañana, Booker descubierto con solo una toalla sobre la cadera que amenazaba con caer en cualquier momento, sus músculos, sus cicatrices, anatomicamente era perfecto, para ella. Suspiro tratando de pensar en algo más y nuevamente el pensamiento la traiciono, ahora era el Booker que caminaba bajo la lluvia, con la camisa adhiriéndose a su cuerpo, Elizabeth se mordió el labio inferior y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar entre sus fantasías...

Y ahí estaba Booker DeWitt acorralándola como un león a su presa, sucumbiendo ante su feroz mirada, con la respiración pesada y susurrándole con esa voz varonil y rasposa. _**-Hay un lugar en el infierno-**_ Sus manos grandes tocando su espalda para no dejarle una salida, al menos no una fácil, sus esmeraldas ansiosas y sus labios, dios, esos labios adornados por la dura barba de días que acostumbraba a dejarse, su aliento a alcohol y tabaco que más allá de ser desagradable era totalmente adictivo, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cada segundo contado era una tortura hasta que los carnosos labios de DeWitt sentían los pequeños y rojos de Elizabeth. Y despertó del sueño, abrió los ojos mientras su respiración agitada la traia por completo a la realidad, aquello estaba mal, Booker era como su padre, le doblaba la edad, y quizá solo la veía como una inmadura y pequeña criatura, moralmente oscuro.


	4. Nuestras Memorias

La ciudad de Paris... en persona era tan hermosa, el sol caía travieso por sus tranquilas calles, los aromas eran únicos, cada acción había valido la pena después de todo, abrió los ojos expresivamente para no perder cada detalle de un lugar que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos totalmente abiertos, entonces comenzó a caminar, a perderse, a no mirar atrás. Todas aquellas emociones la avasallaban dejándola casi en shock, que importaba si su ropa estaba sucia, o si su cabello se encontraba enmarañado, ella solo quería disfrutar de lo que aquel sueño podía darle; miro hacia atrás observando a Booker parado con las manos en los bolsillos, casi podía asegurar que había sonreído, corrió hasta él levantando la cara para observarlo mejor. **-Gracias Mr. DeWitt.**

Elizabeth abrazo a Booker con un sentimiento de agradecimiento, aun no podía creer que era libre, tan libre como las aves, sin embargo DeWitt se separo de ella ligeramente mirándola a los ojos con determinación, y suspiro de manera pesada. **-Aquí se dividen nuestros caminos Elizabeth-** la joven enmarco extrañeza en sus ojos, ¿Separarse?, si, ahora era libre y podía ir a donde quisiera, después de todo ese era el trato, terminado todo el Columbia, cada uno tomaría su camino, un medio para alcanzar un fin, pero aquellas palabras... Algo en su interior se quebraba; no podía ver su vida sin Booker, _su Booker_, qué haría sola en esa hermosa ciudad, con quién compartiría su felicidad, todas esas preguntas la agobiaron, mientras alzaba el rostro con molestia desafiándolo y casi exigiéndole. **-Ahora vas a abandonarme?**

Booker se admiro, una extraña sensación de dolor abarco todo su pecho, y un nudo en su garganta le impidió el habla, él no podía estar con ella, lo sabia, era demasiado oscuro y pesado como para mantenerla a su lado de manera que, trato de dar la media vuelta y luchar contra sus deseos para dejar atrás a Elizabeth... _Su Elizabeth_. Sin embargo fue en vano, antes de poder dar dos pasos que serian definitivos, un par de brazos pequeños lo rodeaban aferrándose a su persona para no dejarle ir, Booker cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando sacar lo más rudo de sus acciones para dejarla y sin embargo su temple quedo cual papel mojado en cuanto la escucho. **-No me abandones por favor-** Se sintió paralizado como cuando había probado jinete eléctrico, su sangre era bombeada de manera salvaje por sus torrentes, mientras por instinto se giraba hacia la pequeña niña que suplicaba por su compañía, observando su rostro angelical abrumado por la tristeza de la sola idea de abandonarla; Booker suspiro resignado, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo, tal vez no seria tan malo.

**-Esta bien, pero solo mientras aprendes a cuidar de ti misma.**

Aquello era como un evidente sarcasmo, la conocía perfectamente, y ella no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir, ya se lo había demostrado, sin embargo, aquel era un nuevo mundo, y Liz, poco sabia sobre la crueldad de los hombres, alguien aprovechando de su ingenuidad podría aprovecharse y entonces... DeWitt se tenso al pensar las peores cosas, si, definitivamente debía estar con ella.

Debía admitir que los primeros días fueron difíciles, no tenían un lugar al cual llamar _"Hogar"_ los fondos de Booker eran casi nulos, en realidad eran solo deudas, y hablar otro idioma no era su fuerte, Elizabeth se encargaba de ello, tratando de negociar para pasar una noche aquí otra allá. Algo dentro de él lo hacia pensar en que no podia tenerla de esa manera viviendo, debía hacer algo, y pronto, ella era una dama y esas condiciones no eran dignas, sin embargo era increíble que ella a pesar de dormir a veces sobre un catre medianamente limpio con frió y a veces hambre... Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, era sencillamente maravillosa.

No paso tanto tiempo antes de que ambos consiguieran un lugar medianamente decente para vivir, Booker necesitaba un trabajo, decir eso era difícil, sin embargo era algo necesario, buscar de un lado a otro, hasta que en un día de suerte, de aquellos a los que DeWitt nunca estuvo acostumbrado paso... No era el mejor trabajo, preferiría otros, pero por el momento era justo para llevar un sustento. Para alguien como Booker, que poco manejaba el idioma y que apenas conocía la ciudad lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a... Cargador, si, esos hombres que descargaban mercancía en tiendas y mercados, desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta las doce del día, a veces extrañaba su viejo trabajo con la misma intensidad que lo odiaba.

El sueldo de Booker apenas alcanzaba para comer y mantener la renta del lugar en donde vivían, Elizabeth por su parte se sentía incomoda al no poder hacer casi nada más que aburrirse y esperar a DeWitt.

**-Cómo le fue hoy Mr. DeWitt?.**

Eso era lo que Booker escuchaba todos los días al entrar por la pequeña puerta, todos sus días eran terribles, cansado, sudando bajo el implacable sol, soportando los olores de algunos productos caducados, pero aquella voz, la voz de Elizabeth lo hacia sentir que después de todo no era tan malo, al menos no hasta llegada la hora de dormir y tener esas constantes pesadillas; sonreía pesadamente solo para ella y se tumbaba en un sofá viejo que se encontraba en la sala, mientras esa hermosa niña le llevaba algo para relajarse, té, café, agua. Conversaban sobre cosas del día, ya era típico escuchar a Liz, su insistente deseo por ayudarlo con los gastos, a veces parecían más una pareja de recién casados que buscaba estabilidad en su hogar, DeWitt se negaba, él era el hombre, el encargado de protegerla, pero tal vez en algo tenia razón, y era que debía conocer al mundo por sus propias experiencias. Aun así la respuesta era NO.

**-Liz, liz?...**

La puerta de la habitación de Elizabeth sonó, había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que había subido para cambiarse la ropa mojada, el pomo de esta se movió ligeramente hasta escuchar el sonido del seguro siendo retirado y el rechinido de las bisagras que daban apertura, ambos se miraron fijamente en un momento intimo.

Elizabeth aun tenia la toalla sobre la cabeza revolviendo su cabello suavemente para quitar los residuos de agua, mientras iba vestida solamente por un ligero vestido de color blanco sin mangas, y DeWitt, DeWitt aun continuaba mojado cual gato arrabalero, su mirada esmeralda salvaje se fijo directamente hacia la muchacha que apenas prestaba atención a no más que los orbes del hombre; un fugaz pensamiento escapo directamente hacia el mar de debates que Booker sostenía en su mente, se veía tan hermosa, por segunda ocasión sintió que su pecho se oprimía con fuerza para frenar sus impulsos, Booker siempre había sido dominante y temerario, no temía decir lo que pensaba mucho menos actuar, sin embargo ante ella se desarmaba cual diente de león, que irónico "León", trago saliva de manera espesa y respiro con profundidad enfundando cada palabra incorrecta que pudiera salir de sus labios.

_**"Eres tan hermosa mujer, endiabladamente hermosa"**_

Debía quedarle claro que a pesar de sus casi 21 él la miraba como una infanta, era verdad que sus manos estaban teñidas desangre vaya que si lo sabia, normalmente las jovencitas de su edad piensan en chicos de su edad, tienen sueños e ilusiones, estudian y si tienen suerte tendrían un baile precioso de graduación con sus padres y amigos acompañándolas en momento tan memorable; para desgracia de DeWitt, Liz no era una chica normal, no tenia una familia, y la que tuvo no eran más que unos enfermos mentales que casi los asesinan en una ciudad flotante que por cierto pasaba por una revolución sanguinaria gracias al Vox, con el claro detalle de que todo aquello había sido orquestado indirectamente por ambos, además de abrir extraños desgarros,escapar de un ave gigante y la cereza del pastel... Tras todos aquellos acontecimientos traumaticos, ahora era huérfana. No tenia a nadie más que un hombre roto, de casi cuarenta cansado y que trataba de lidiar día a día con sus fantasmas, una rueda que no paraba de girar.

Finalmente desistió, Elizabeth no era una niña, Elizabeth era más mujer que cualquiera que pudo conocer en su vasta experiencia... entonces venia aquel dilema: Elizabeth es una mujer, y debía verla como tal, pero eso implicaba que al no tener lazo que los uniera, más que aquel amargo capitulo llamado Columbia, que Booker en lo profundo de su subconsciente tomara la ligera intención de tener algo más que una simple convivencia con ella. Dios que era dificil! No podia! le doblaba la edad, pero por satanás, que era preciosa, todo lo que un hombre podría desear... Verla como amiga, tal vez, amiga? en serio DeWitt?. Ella prácticamente lo había dejado desnudo (metafóricamente _y tal vez literalmente en alguna ocasión mientras debía curarlo en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos con un Patriota_) le mostró la clase de hombre que podía ser y ni así, ella se alejo un instante, desafió a Comstock por seguir a Booker, asesino a Daisy para conseguir su libertad pero por sobre todo, lo espero en el peor de sus momentos, en aquel centro de re educación.

**-¿Quieres hacer algo?, esta lluvia va para rato.**

Booker pregunto desde la entrada, sin despegar sus ojos de la delicada figura de Elizabeth. **-Juguemos!-** Contesto Liz sonriendo ampliamente y lanzando la toalla hacia Booker, el también debía secarse, inmediatamente el olor de ella lleno sus fosas nasales, dejándolo noqueado por unos segundos, antes de regresar a la realidad. -A las escondidillas Booker!- DeWitt solo miro la delgada figura de Elizabeth escabullirse en el hueco que habia entre el cuerpo de Booker y la puerta, sus memorias volvieron a llegar en un Flash Back, cuando ella corría de él en Finkton; aun que esta vez era un juego de niños, que una huida provocada por las mentiras de DeWitt.


	5. Los talentos de Booker

_Los benditos lunes, aquel día tan cansado con el que cada semana Booker debía lidiar, pesadamente se miraba al espejo preguntándose si su suerte podría cambiar algún día; si existía un dios, este probablemente se reiría a carcajadas de él, por ser tan patético, valla que la autoestima de DeWitt era baja, el sol caria implacable a media tarde, mientras Booker ya caminaba de regreso a casa por las calles primaverales de Paris. Observo la calle de un lado a otro esperando que nada interrumpiera su paso hasta devisar en un callejón algo que le pareció particular._

_Un hombre abandonando un bulto de color negro sobre el piso de piedra, no, no era de su incumbencia meterse en los asuntos de otros, era una lección que había tenido que aprender con flagelo, pero aun sobre aquel pensamiento recaía la gatuna curiosidad, que lo llevo de forma instintiva a acercarse; el desconocido solo caminaba sin interes alejandose entre calle y calle, mientras Booker se inclinaba para ver aquel sustancioso paquete, su sorpresa había sido tal, en el momento en que noto que era más que un simple bulto... Un estuche de cuero, desgastado y viejo con una pequeña cerradura oxidada, se debatió unos segundos antes de abrir el estuche y encontrarse con aquella hermosa ninfa de arce y cedro, cuerpo perfecto aun que claramente desgastado. Era tan suave al tacto, y se pregunto como alguien seria capaz de abandonar tan hermosa pieza en la crudeza de esas infelices calles, el destino de tan hermoso instrumento seguramente estaba sellado, seria destazado para usarse como combustible de una chimenea en los frios pasajes nocturnos. Una total lastima, pero él lo podría evitar; Booker sonrió, y con cuidado volvió a cerrar el estuche, en casa lo miraría más a detalle._

_Abrió la puerta esperando el recibimiento de Elizabeth pero no obtuvo más que un silencio que le recorrió hasta la nuca erizandole los vellos, sin embargo se sintió aliviado, así tendría más tiempo para mirar a detalle la pieza que tenia a cuestas de su hombro izquierdo, cerro la puerta antes de dirigirse a su habitación para colocar el estuche sobre la mullida cama, mientras lo abría con cuidado observo detenidamente si no tenia daños más allá de algunos evidentes golpes, esperando que estos no afectaran su sonido, finalmente lo saco de su sueño, sosteniéndolo de la base y mástil, revisando desde las clavijas, cuerdas, puente, alma y el tira cordal, que a pesar de estar desgastados se veían en una buena condición, al menos la aparente para poder seguir en uso._

_Suspiro aliviado, y giro la cabeza para mirar el arco, parecía el más viejo y desgastado, pero aun funcional como el instrumento, sin más solo quedaba la prueba de fuego, y aquella era tener que tocar... Memorias llegaron a la cabeza de desde 1886 sin poder tocar un Cello, la ultima vez, madre con esfuerzo y ahorrando por meses le había regalado uno, usado y de segunda mano, pero para un inocente Booker de doce años, eso era el más grande regalo que podía tener. Pronto esas memorias tan preciadas era ofuscadas por otros pasajes más amargos, huérfano y sin donde ir no tuvo más que enlistarse en el ejercito, lo que desemboco en uno de los callejones más oscuros de su pasado, Wounded Knee._

_Su mirada esmeralda se oscureció algunos momentos antes de sonreír con melancolía, alguna vez fue feliz, tal vez podría volver a serlo. DeWitt suspiro profundo mientras tomaba una silla cercana al escritorio que tenia en su habitación, mientras la colocaba frente a su ventana, tomando de la cama el instrumento se acomodo para tener la posición que se debía para tocarlo, abriendo ligeramente las piernas y sentándose a mitad de silla; era como el cuerpo de una mujer, delicado pero seguro, su temple era distante, causado por el tiempo sin tener un cello entre sus manos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero debía recuperar la confianza. Lo envolvió delicadamente con sus brazos colocando la mano izquierda sobre el diapasón, rozando con sus dedos las frías y rígidas cuerdas, presionándolas suavemente de manera que sus dedos se acostumbraran una vez más al tacto, a diferencia de la guitarra, las cuerdas de un violoncello eran más duras, y comenzó la afinación, procurando por no reventar alguna de las cuerdas. Con su diestra tomo el arco, ajustando la presión sobre las cerdas probo tocar un poco..._

_El primer sonido había salido ronco y desagradable, causando una mueca de molestia en Booker, realmente había pasado tanto tiempo, notando lo tenso de sus brazos y hombros, pero él era necio, lo suficiente como para continuar en aquella batalla contra un viejo amigo al que no veia desde la niñez. Aun recordaba cada pisada de la Suite 1 Sarabande, por lo que trato con esfuerzo descomunal tratar de al menos encajar las primeras notas. No supo cuanto tiempo paso antes de que volviera el tiempo atrás, cada sonido, cada nota era casi perfecta de no ser porque al arco le faltaba resina para que aquella melodía fuera aun más dulce, pero todo aquello era interrumpido de manera abrupta cuando su oido se percato de que la puerta principal era abierta y el rechinido de las bisagras lo hacían reaccionar, colocando rápidamente a su nuevo amigo en su estuche y guardándolo bajo su cama..._

**-Apuesto a que no me encuentra Mr. DeWitt!.**

Elizabeth grito desde algún lugar del apartamento, sacando a Booker de su trance, mientras con una sonrisa maliciosa se disponía a buscarla por cada rincón de ser necesario; por su parte Elizabeth envuelta entre la alegría y adrenalina tuvo la ligera idea de esconderse en los aposentos del hombre, entrando vacilante, probablemente él se molestaría, no le agradaba la idea de que alguien entrara en aquel lugar intimo donde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo; pero al escuchar sus pasos acercarse, todo sentido común se fue dando cabida a su instinto de esconderse de su depredador. El armario era demasiado chico y el cuarto de baño muy Obvio, desvió sus ojos a la cama, si, debajo de la cama seria la mejor opción o más bien era la única que tenia. Y así dejo que su pequeño cuerpo entrara en el hueco que había entre el piso y la cama, con ligeras risitas y un estornudo debido al polvo, se quedo quieta, hasta que se topo con algo duro y frió haciéndola respingar y golpearse en la cabeza.

Era grande por la forma sabia que probablemente era un instrumento, pero era demasiado grande para ser una guitarra, no tenia conocimiento de que Booker pudiera tener otros talentos más allá de la guitarra y claramente su manejo en las armas; aun que era un hombre muy inteligente, lo suficiente como para haber manejado todos los vigores y no morir en el intento. Elizabeth debía saber que era y para ello, el juego debía terminar por el momento, por lo que sin otra opción salio de su escondite, mientras se colocaba de rodillas para sacar el estuche, alzo una ceja desconcertada y suspiro. **-Booker me regañara por esto.-** Dijo para si misma antes de abrir con cuidado el estuche procurando hacer el menor ruido. Observo detenidamente, ella conocía todos y cada uno de los instrumentos de una orquesta, reconociéndolo al instante, y desconcertándose por el hecho de que Booker tuviera uno, del que se podía agregar era bastante caro, o eso parecía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y DeWitt solo se quedo en silencio, su sonrisa se formo en una mueca seria y dura, mientras Elizabeth lo cuestionaba con ojos inquisidores.

**-De dónde lo sacaste DeWitt?- Ella hablo casi culpandolo de un delito.**

**-Alguien lo dejo en un callejón cuando venia de regreso hace unos días.**

Booker trago saliva tratando de ser coherente con sus palabras, detestaba cuando ella lo miraba así, desvio sus felinos ojos hacia un lado y camino hacia ella para cerrar el estuche y regresarlo a su lugar.

**-Quiero la verdad Booker-** No más Mr. DeWitt, pero ahora era con cierto tono molesto, sin saber por qué ella solo lo culpaba, estaba ofuscada, trato de mirarlo a los ojos y él solo la evadía, enfadandola aun más de lo que debía y aquello dolia.

**-Ya te lo dije lo encontré en un callejón.**

Esta vez sus palabras eran más duras, girando su cuello para enterrar con fiereza sus ojos encendidos, él odiaba ser culpado, suficiente tenia con que el mundo lo señalara, y la única persona que faltaba era Elizabeth y estaba allí, culpándolo, pensando probablemente que era un a especie de ladrón o algo mucho peor, Liz noto su mirada, parecía sincera aun que algo furica y se sintio culpable, no debía tratarlo así cuando lo único que él buscaba era su bienestar, tal vez era demasiado egoísta, Booker también merecía algo con que ser "feliz", agacho la cabeza avergonzada, mientras trataba de buscar una manera de disculparse, hasta que él la interrumpió.

**-Lo siento, creo que debí decírtelo cuando lo encontré.**

Booker suspiro mientras lo volvía a colocar bajo su cama, esperando que el tema no volviera a tocarse, evadiendolo a toda costa y aparentando que todo continuaría bien. -**No sabia que tenias otros talentos.**- DeWitt abrió los ojos girándose hacia Elizabeth mirándola con un ligero ardor en sus mejillas, y sintiéndose tonto, acaso eso era un alago?, sonrió de manera forzada. -**Por qué no hablaste sobre eso antes?.**- El pasado de él no era algo exactamente interesante que contar, más allá de todo lo que le pesaba, aun que esa sensación de agrado cuando Elizabeth se interesaba por él era algo que no había experimentado desde que había perdido a su madre, ni siquiera su difunta esposa, alguna vez mostró un interés tan profundo como el de Liz.

**-No creí que fuera algo importante.**

**-Lo es, siempre que se trata de ti lo es.**

El corazón de Booker dio un vuelco inesperado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y carraspeo un par de veces, incluso tosió antes de recuperar la compostura, sintiéndose infantil. -**Fue hace mucho tiempo, tú aun ni siquiera nacías, tengo vagos recuerdos de eso... Me gustaba la música, siempre me ha gustado, y tenia talento para los instrumentos.**

Elizabeth alzo la mirada al escucharlo y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama para escucharlo, era la primera vez desde que habían llegado a Paris, en la que volvían a hablar del pasado de él. -**Mi madre era violinista, solo nos teníamos mutuamente al parecer las mujeres son un Karma en mi vida**- Sin esperarlo siquiera, los dedos de Booker rozaban la mandíbula suave de Elizabeth, causando un suspiro profundo de parte de ambos, sumiéndose únicamente en el momento, antes de que la historia continuara. -**No tengo vastas memorias sobre eso, lo poco que he retenido en mi cabeza es que, adoraba escuchar y tocar, ... Bach, Tchaikovsky, Chopin, Shcubert.**

La castaña se había quedado totalmente prendada de las palabras de Booker, de todas las cosas que esperaba de él, aquella era la ultima que pudo pasar por su cabeza, imaginándolo por instantes con un elegante traje, sentado en primera fila de la Opera de Viena, esas manos grandes y ásperas eran capaces de interpretar el más dulce de los sonidos, así como arrebatar vidas en un instante, sin lugar a dudas Booker DeWitt era un caso especial, la conversación siguió su rumbo, mientras la lluvia de afuera disminuía hasta solo una llovizna pudiéndose escuchar los riachuelos de agua que corrían en la calle, y algunos pasos de gente que se animaba a salir, sin embargo el cielo continuaba gris, sin embargo la noche quería dar sus primeros tintes, las horas habían pasado tan rápido.


End file.
